The Throne Of Storms
by Bramblewish
Summary: Following her betrayal of Elsa, Anna must learn to cope with the world that has been thrust upon her, and the powers of fire that she now wields. In a world where she is not more than a pawn, will she be able to overcome the corruption that her terrible powers inflict, or will she become the villain she never dreamed would exist?
1. Chapter 1

WARNING-This book is the second in a series, nothing will make sense if you haven't read the first one. if you want to understand what is going on I suggest reading the other book first. also sorry about the spoilers in the summary, I just thought it would make the book seem more interesting.

(Anna's POV)

I lowered my hand and saw my sister, sprawled out on the cool marble floor. Elsa laid as cold as ice, and I found myself caught between a euphoria of bliss, and a crushing depression. i thought back to when I killed Kristoff, and even know the very thought poured salt in the wound that refused to heal, and I remembered the absolute agony that followed, but now I cannot find it. It is as if my entire life had led up to this moment, this one terrible moment that gives me the greatest joy. I was born to kill my sister.

Shocked by this revelation, I staggered backwards, and caught myself on a white rock pillar. I couldn't believe what I had already become, a creature that was filled with joy at the murder of another. Where was the hopeless romantic that ran through the halls of the castle that was? Where was the little girl, that beat upon those wooden doors, and spoke to the walls? I hardly recognize myself anymore.

As if for the first time noticing him, I turned and gazed upon the shellshocked Duke of Wesselton. All of the calmness had now left his face, leaving behind what could only be described as awe. He blinked several times, and regained his composure. Walking over to Elsa's body, he began to speak.

"Well, ummm. who saw that coming? the princess of Arendelle, returned to take her rightful place. The king of storms, and the queen of fire, ruling over a kingdom of heretics. i must say I am surprised, you seemed ever so willing to kill yourself over her two years ago, what changed now." I lit an ember in my hand and gestured to it. "Oh I see, the princess has found herself some powers, and it wouldn't be fitting to ask how you came unto them, I am guessing. Alright, so explain to me, why am I still breathing right now? Why did you choose me over her?"

"I guess it just felt right, I don't know. You know the old stories right? The whispers in the night of lust for a power greater than all of us, and we are the unwilling, and unknowing soldiers of a malevolent god. Our winds are twisted by our powers and we can't help but hate those we are supposed to fight."

"As good an explanation as any? Well what do you want to do with her?" He replied as he gestured over to Elsa.

"Throw her in the woods" I answered, as badly as I wanted her dead, I just as much wanted her to live. Placing her in the woods was her best shot at survival.

"Good idea. SLAVES! Take her to the forest." At his command five villagers emerged from the shadows and with hidden tears and shocked expressions, they carried their queen to her final resting place.

Author's note- Sorry for the short chapter, but this chapter needed to happen before this story really kicks off, think of it like the prologue in a book. (Except books have things like character progression, plot, interesting characters, and all I have are depressing plot twists that warrant hate messages by the dozen)


	2. Chapter 2

(Elsa's POV)

I woke up on the cold forest floor. My mind wandered for a moment before I remembered who I was, and why I was here. It came like a tidal wave. Unrelenting waves of agony overpowered me, and shock coursed through my bones.

Anna. The name shot pain through my body and I couldn't help but cry. I lamented the past we should've had. I lamented her betrayal, but most of all I lamented the future. Here I am, alive for no reason other than the cruelty of fate. It would be better if I were dead, I wouldn't have to face the truth. The truth I had been running from all of my life. I was alone.

Recovering slightly, I began to look around and take in my surroundings. I was in the forest I knew that for certain. These were the same woods I had seen outside of my window. A memory flashed into my mind of Arendelle castle, and that thought inevitably led back to Anna. The air flew out of my lungs, and I felt as if I had been punched. Just when I had resolved to lay down and arise now more, the sound of happiness found me. Joy and relief in the form of words reached out and roused me from my state. I never thought such simple words could instill in me the grandest emotions, after the most horrible tragedy. Words I had heard only a few times before, but still stirred within me.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." It said. In these words a hope was born in my chest, and it lashed out in a crusade hunting down every bit of fear, and lashing it with it's golden thread. Although I couldn't be sure, in the inferno that was my heart, a shroud of doubt was born. The cruelty of the situation was too severe, why would they do this to me? Why would the torture me with the shadows of the could not have survived the cataclysm. It must have been a cruel trick, the cruelest. In my indecision, I looked up. Hope and pain clashed in a furious war, tears came easily and they soon became nothing more than violent jerks of my body. A small wooden hand rest itself on my trembling shoulders, and i knew it to be true.

"Olaf, is it really you?" I muttered barely audible.

"Yep, now what's going on? Where's anna?" Olaf asked, his voice almost dripping with concern that I thought impossible from a creature entirely of snow.

"She's...She's...gone?" I gasped, a final wave crashed over me, as if admitting it audibly was the final nail in the coffin. It was true, she had betrayed me.

"Oh no! Did you kill her?" He asked in a whisper.

"What? No, no, nothing like that. She, she joined the duke" I confessed to him. His black eyes formed the mask of disbelief.

"No, no Anna wouldn't do that. No, well I get that she killed sven but that was an accident. What happened when you were away, did you accidentally turn her evil?" He asked.

"I'm more interested in what happened here, how did you survive."

"Well i'll take you to Pabbie, and I'll explain on the way." And so he recounted a tale. He spoke of how after the duke arrived Arendelle was destroyed. He was in the castle but strong winds blew him free before falling wood and stone could bury him. Refugees fled by the hundreds into the forest, where the trolls were waiting. Pabbie took them in and they have been fighting against the duke for months. Reindeer Sven was fine, although he had been caught in a state of depression that only worsens over time. He spoke of the horrors that have happened since we had left, many were too terrible to name.

And so it was that a snowman and I walked through the forests I had once called my home. Completely alone, and with absolutely nothing to lose.

Author's note- I have a couple of things I would like to discuss. First the chapters have been small because recently I haven't been sleeping well, and at about 10 I start feeling nauseous, and all of my writing is done at night. Second on my first story the burning heart i have reached 10,000 views! This is absolutely amazing and I never thought it possible, but you guys are absolutely fantastic. I understand that I am not as appreciative as I should be, and so now I am finally giving thanks to what is the kindest community on the internet. Lastly many people are put off by the way anna is behaving right now, don't judge her too harshly quite yet, she still has a long way to go. Once again thank you for your wonderful everythings, and I look forward to writing for you in the future.


	3. The Moon

(Anna's POV)

Thunder boomed around me, and the fires of warmth danced around in their braziers. As Orien's claws rested upon my shoulder, I began to wonder if my decision was right. Elsa had done nothing but love me, and I turned on her without any difficulty. Is that who I am now? can I really do these things to the people I love. I guess it is true, I have become the villain, no white knight was ever going to try and rescue me.

In these moments when I feel as if the world is about to crumble, I think back to my mother. all of my life, I viewed her as only that, my mother. Now I see her as she truly is, and the stories she told matter so much more than they ever did.

In the coldest nights

And the darkest times

The light is born

when the pain is oppressive

And your soul regressive

your strength is formed

the night will ride

and stem the tide

the world will fill with frost

And in that time

births the worst crime

all of humanity is lost

In the coldest nights

And the darkest times

With hands curled into fists

those who don't stand

those who don't' fight

believe the world does not exist.

I am the night. I have taken from my sister and from my kingdom, and it is my duty to fight back. the duke of Weselton must be held accountable for his actions, but to stop him I must learn how to ignore my birth. i have been corrupted by my power, and I can't let that control me again. i am the girl who wanted to build a snowman with my sister. i am the girl who threw herself in front of a sword to save her. Also I am the girl, who betrayed her. She could be dead now, and it is because I am the night. The hottest flame, exists only in the coldest night.

I have also forsaken all others who now have their blood on my hands. Kristoff and Arendelle are now sleeping through the night. My sister may now be sleeping through the night, and the moon himself now sits on the chair of agony. A seat built upon turmoil and destruction of a thousand deaths. He now sits on a throne of storms, and I am the frame for his rule.

The question I must now ask, is how may the darkness change? How may I let the night of dawn break across my horizon. And the final question is, how may I do it without the duke's knowledge, for there is no greater enemy of the moon, but a bright sun. My mother warned me against being the night, and told me to stand against it. I may have been the instrument of darkness, but not anymore. I shall do everything I may to silently sabotage the sky. So it was that when the moon came to me and asked if I was ready for dinner I answered, "Oh yes, thank you very much." Little did he know that dawn was fast approaching, and the sun will always chase the moon out of the sky.

Authors Note- I tried something new here, I hope that you like it. Let me know if it helped the story at all, or if this was another chapter that nobody can really understand, and that i should delete. As much as I feel these stories are for me, they are equally as important to you. (Meaning that I put you into consideration when writing these stories, much more than I used to) Thank you very much for reading my story, I hope to continue writing in the future.


	4. The Snow Queen

(Elsa's POV)

It is the greatest curse of humanity to be just that. We may never truly know someone, without becoming them first, and they may never know us without the same. We are spun out of an infinite number of connections, and each is the center of their own web. A web that we may only view, and never truly see. It is in this that appearances grew to overcome us. We cared not about our web, but how it looked, and as no creature may truly see our web, we began to paint a picture unlike what it is. We are the false prophets of our own creation, and today I learned this.

As Olaf and I walked, I couldn't help but think. Anna had done the unspeakable, and I see no reason why. Here she stands as my opposite, and as she always did. I wanted friendship, she wanted love. I wanted acceptance. she wanted individuality. I wanted light, and she wanted the dark.

A thousand steps, maybe more before I settled into the deepest loathing, almost like giving in to an animalistic impulse. i gave myself over to the anger, and betrayal I felt, and the ground beneath my feet froze. Thousands of plants and tiny creatures huffed their final breaths, I normally would mourn but I was too far lost in that moment. The cold became sharper and the forest cried out in agony. Trees tightened and snapped, and animals lucky enough hid in their dens. Flaks of the white destruction swirled around me, and Olaf took steps back, for even he could not fight the cold I now beheld. All warmth in my had now been slain, and every fire quenched. In a single moment, I became what was spoken of me. I was the Snow queen.

"Elsa!" A voice shouted at me, and in my shock the world found rest. I turned to see Pabbie, the short little creature stood with a disappointed scowl upon his millenia old face. "I trust you have a good reason for trying to freeze the forest, and another for why your sister is not with you."

Before I had a chance to speak, Olaf spoke up. He told our impossible tale with the affliction of someone who had mastered the art of storytelling. he laughed at our triumphs, and cried at our sorrows. He spoke about all that had occurred on that mountaintop, as if he were there. When the time came to speak of the stone castle, he told the story with the voice of a widow, or an orphaned child. He lamented with such true agony, that I couldn't help but believe that what had occurred was real. All misconceptions aside, I began to mourn.

I mourned the childhood I never had. I mourned the sister I never spent enough time with. I mourned the home that now lay in ashes. Lastly, I mourned myself. As a child I never believed that any amount of blood would even graze my gloved hands. I never believed that one day innocents would yell my name into the sky, not asking for help, but for mercy.

Why? The question that has felled nations now bounces around my skull. Why have I lost everything? Why is my sister now the greatest enemy Arendelle has ever had? Why have I been forced to become this? The answer was obvious, and I knew what I must do. My parents were correct in their path, as much as anyone in this new world order can be correct. These false gods have reigned too long, and have grown too malevolent. It is time, that I do something to avenge the deaths of my parents, and stop my sister before she does anything to steal her soul anymore.

Today, Elsa the queen of Arendelle died.

Today, Elsa patron of _Pax Deorum_ was born.

Author's note- these chapters exist primarily for character development, so don't judge anyone too harshly. We are far from over. I also started my book, It's called A Thousand Nothings, so I will alternate between writing this and that. If anyone would like to read my book, just send me your google Email Address (I write everything in google docs) and I'll share it with you. If you don't want to that is perfectly fine, I am still forever grateful that you stopped to read my story.


	5. Chapter 5

(Elsa's POV)

After hours of walking, the plethora of dying trees broke to form a clearing, one that I had only seen in my most distant memories. Smooth stones stuck out on all surfaces, each one containing the essence of a false god. The sun broke the horizon, and rays of golden light alerted each of the trolls to our presence. One by one they broke their facade and turned to face me, and as they did this I noticed faces among them. Very familiar faces, but almost all of them were missing their pair.

Pabbi explained "At the beginning of the terror, a few of us were able to use our magic to safely move them here. We were only able to save small portions of the village, our magic is bound to the sacred stone located hundreds of feet below us. We couldn't save everyone."

As I looked upon the haggard and gaunt faces, it became clear that very few people actually made it out of the wreckage once called Arendelle, and of those nobody had kept their family. Mother and Fathers now lay without their children. Husbands now lay without wives, and wives without husbands. Children lay curled up, each one clenching a doll or a piece of fabric. The whole scene was too horrible to bear.

"It was horrible, the sky itself was enraged and no one escaped unscathed. Storms to put yours to shame tore through our houses, in the blink of an eye my whole world was gone." Dagmar explained.

"I can attest, no worse deed had ever been done, and we only may sit here now and talk, because the magic in this soil resists his wretched grip. Although with the help of your sister, I fear we may be powerless to stop them if they decide to take these grounds." Pabbi elaborated.

My ears still detested the sound of my sisters terrible acts, and I struggled to understand her motives for abandoning me. it does no good to lament upon the wrongdoings of the past, I can only work to better the future.

"So what do we do?" I asked, as hopelessness at our daunting task nearly overtook me.

"It is quite obvious what we must do now," Hissed a voice which sounded like knives on a gravestone. An eternity of agony and suffering perforated the voice, and a vile hatred surrounded it. This was the voice of evil. A creature which appeared to be wearing a cloak of darkness emerged from the shadows, it fit so cleanly inside of them that my eyes passed over it a hundred times without noticing.

"We retake the sssity, and force the moon to kneel. With the queen of ssssnow at our backs, we will not fail." it declared, each word feeling like it was tearing my very soul from my body.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" I asked, in a state trapped between curiosity and terror.

"We are thossse without name. We sssseek to add balance to the world, by hiding in it's infinite darknessss. you have nothing to fear from usss queen of ssnow, for we are the soulsss draped in black, and we are your lassst hope."

Author's note- This story is incredibly different from the original picture i had in my head, now I have the equivalent of dementors walking around, whereas the original story was focused upon Anna's internal struggle. Either way I appreciate you reading this, and I am glad that you continue to read my crappy fanfiction, that abandoned the original story about 15 chapters ago. I love writing these, and I hope that you enjoy reading them. As always, Thank You.


	6. The Sun Rises

(Anna's POV)

The days after I had declared my intentions to myself, to strive against everything the moon hoped for, were the hardest in my life. I often found myself thinking about the days on the mountain, the hours spent in immeasurable pain. It never seemed that bad, because I knew that somewhere my sister sat waiting for me to wake up. Now I am left with no one, the sun is lost and the moon is high.

I took to a routine, for it was the only thing that helped me keep my sanity. i would wake up every morning at the same time, eat at the same time, and sleep at the same time. I taught myself to ignore the slaves walking around the white castle, because whenever I looked at them the fire inside of me grew. It was everything I had not to strike and tear the moon from the sky.

A week after Elsa had died, the duke knocked on my doors and entered my chambers.

"There is my fire princess, I've noticed that you have been so very gloomy the past few days. it wouldn't have anything to do with the death of your traitor sister now would it? It was she that would kill you at a moments notice, she is hardwired to hate you. Don't let silly feelings like love blind you. You have your bird, Oriun* was it?"

"Orien" I muttered back. i was unable to say anything further as my self control was already strained.

"It doesn't matter." he said as he brushed it off.

"yeah" I said back, but my control was failing. I started screaming in my head, and despite rationality I grew afraid. I became afraid that he might hear my thoughts and I might join Elsa, lost in the woods with the moon still high in the sky.

Anger overtook me, then fear, then sadness, then a new feeling. I felt slightly off, and for a moment I forgot myself. i felt something that in itself did not seem natural. the dukes eyes grew wide and he stepped backwards in fear, he tripped over himself and fell to the floor.

"You… what are you… that is not na...na… natural." He stuttered.

I looked down to see my hands glow, inspecting further my entire body was glowing. It wasn't fire, it was different. More than simple heat it was light, and then I exploded.

Years of loneliness flew from me. Months of anger flew from me. Days of deep sadness flew from me. A light flew from me so bright, that the world shut its eyes. The duke crumpled to the floor, and curled up pitifully, as the room was being destroyed.

Minutes of ferocious destruction passed, and when my outburst subsided, there was nothing. The castle was gone, there was no rubble. The people were gone, there were no bodies, I was gone there was no trace.

It seemed in that moment, that the shackles of my past had finally been broken. I felt a freedom like the which I had never felt, and it was the purest feeling I had ever had. Although another rose to take it's place, a deep sadness. One that I should have felt days ago, but I didn't.

Looking around fully, I could see the castle had disappeared entirely, but the duke remained. A tattered soul, with wits abandoned now curled at my feet. A creature so pitiful, that he inspired a new sadness altogether.A voice deep in my mind told me to strike him down, to get revenge for the tyranny that had occurred. I could kill him now, and Arendelle would be free.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to kill this creature. i had only ever killed twice, and the only time I did it intentionally, Elsa had been wielding powers. she had been far from defenseless. Now the moon had fallen at my feet, and the wolves shouted their victory. So I did the only thing I could, the thing I had been doing all of my life.

I ran. the remaining people of Arendelle could have their fate at his hand, for i was just as frightened at what had happened as him. So I closed my eyes, and ran into the forest, the final resting place of the sun.

*Oriuns is a cognate of the latin word Oriens, which means to rise. Oriuns in itself was used because it means they rise, a foreshadow of future chapters. Unintentionally the duke talked about his own fate.


	7. Broken Minds

(Elsa's POV)

"Elsa, concentrate!" Pabbi repeated as the water slid from my grip. Hours of practice with a bucket of water had yielded few results. "Your powers don't simply cover ice, you can control water as well. Reach forth and manipulate it"

"I'm trying Pabbi" I responded with an almost pitiful voice, days of training and talking had left me with a large amount of time to think. I had almost come to terms with Anna's betrayal, but it was painful to think about. Just as soon as I could clear my mind, I would always see a flash of red hair, that appeared to float like flames, in the woods. Searching would only solidify other's perceptions of me that I was slowly going crazy, in some ways I was.

"I know," He said slightly softer "And I do not need to explain to you the depth and the gravity of the situation we now find ourselves in. I can only hope that you are ready when it is time to challenge your sister and the duke, now again!'

I reached into the bucket, and saw a familiar sight. The sides were beginning to freeze over, and I caught myself before I froze it completely. I receded slightly, and grasped the water as it was. I focused on the form of the water, rather than shaping it. i was rewarded with the water erupting from the bucket with intense force, dousing everyone in the troll camp in freezing water.

"Good, good, now again!" We proceeded to work for hours more, each attempt proving more fruitful than the one before it, i soon reached a point where I could mold the water into shapes without freezing it. This got a round of happy applause from the doused refugees, and a few gleeful cheers from the children, who proceeded to call out shapes for my to create. As their queen, I happily obliged, and we spent an hour playing our new game, a happy distraction from the toils of the life we led.

As I was forming one of the final shapes, a sight distracted me. A sliver of hair, barely visible through the trees. A color unmistakable, and a texture unnatural. Anna's hair. The ball of water that I was gripping soon fell to the floor, and the laughing faces found grim ones to replace them. All eyes were on me, staring at what I thought was an imaginary creation. An act of insanity that founds it's way into my perceptions of reality. I quickly shrugged it off, and made some excuse about being tired. I found my way to my tent, and fell to the floor.

Whenever I was younger, I used to pray whenever I felt lost.I used to fall to my knees and beg some divine creature to solve my was easier that way, shove my difficulties at the foot of someone better equipped to deal with them. I know now that praying would do no good. the gods I now see to be real are vindictive and cruel. Selfishness is their primary personality trait, and I am all that is left to defend these people against the threat of the outside world. When they whisper into the air for help, it is I who must answer, as nobody else will.

I guess this is how they see me now. Bows and curtsies are common acts nowadays, despite my fervent protests, and occasionally people ask me to do things that they find themselves unable to accomplish. I am now their god, because i am the one who can do what they can't, and everyone needs that.

A sharp wind, and I opened my eyes to see the very image of my insanity. The creation of my shattered mind, and I knew once and for all that I was truly lost. i could do no more good, if i was constantly being tortured by my own thoughts. Before I could say a word, the apparition opened it's mouth and said two words. Two words that shattered my facades and broke every wall I had. Two words that felt like a warm hug, and a knife between my ribs. Two words I had been hoping for and dreading. my insanity opened it's lips and said.

'Hey sis."

Author's note- I have a summer english program that I will be taking part in, so I apologize for the shortness of the stories, although I hope that the program is helping my writing style form. I have noticed an increase in my abilities, and I hope that you have enjoyed reading these stories more, now that I have stopped writing at a third-grade level. (I am very clearly a fifth-grader now) Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I do hope that you have enjoyed the scatterbrained adventure tale that I now find myself telling. Once more, thank you.


	8. Children Of The Sun

(Elsa's POV)

I stood there dumbfounded, here my sister was, in our camp, in our place of refuge, acting like she wasn't one of the two people we were hiding from. so I didn't ask questions, I didn't stop to think, I just closed my fingers tight around her neck.

In spattered breaths she said "I'm… sorry… for almost...killing you." My fingers loosened because, no matter how angry I was, I could never intentionally kill anyone. As the red in my vision died back, and I was able to focus I noticed that the entire tent was coated in a thin layer of ice. Shifting my gaze from the mess I'll have to deal with later, I finally got a look at my sister. She was looking at me with a nervous gaze, lines shot across her forehead in a comfortable manner, as if she spent a lot of time afraid. Tufts of gray hair could be found throughout her head, and only then did I truly realize how hard this entire ordeal, that could only loosely be called an adventure, has had on her.

Despite her apology, I wasn't truly ready to forgive her. I pulled my lips tight, and motioned for her to explain. She began to speak and I noticed grief evident in her voice, she spoke not like someone who was recounting a story, but of someone recounting a death. In some ways she may have been.

"In that fight, where you and the moo- I mean the duke were evenly matched. I had no doubts that I would jump in to help you, but I couldn't. I physically couldn't move, Solumque grabbed me and forced me to attack you instead, but she didn't stop there. She made me want to kill you." She started to sob while she spoke, "At that moment, I would do everything that I could to murder you, I… I…"

My big sister instincts took over, and I pulled her into a hug. Having seen firsthand how dirty the "gods" were willing to fight, I didn't surprise me what they did to her. After calming her down, and promising that I forgave her, she continued her story.

"... Well, after you fell unconsious, we were convinced that you were dead. I told him to drop you in the forest, because I knew that it was your best chance of survival. After that I began to notice the slaves, our people Elsa. He made them slaves, and there was nothing I could do to help them. Anyway I was trying to overthrow the duke from within the castle, because he believed that I was on his side. although about a week ago, he walked into my room and he said...things. Such horrible things about you, and I couldn't' help it, I snapped. Some weird light flashed, and suddenly the castle was destroyed. The duke was lying on the ground, helpless. I could have killed him, I could have saved everyone. Oh god, why didn't I kill him? our people are suffering, and once again it is my fault. I was just so scared."

I pulled her into a hug, and said "Shh, you did the right thing. You Anna, are not a murderer. You are not an executioner."

"What about Kristoff? And the mountain?"

"The first wasn't your fault, you had no idea what would happen. It's a terrible tragedy but nobody could have done anything about it. On the mountain, you killed a pile of rocks. Nothing more than a pile of rocks. All perceptions of things are inherently abstract, and on that mountain you did not kill Kristoff. don't you ever tell me that you are a murderer, you have just had a really hard life."

" I guess, I just-" She was interrupted by the tent flap swishing open. As it was frozen it didn't as much swing open, as it crack and fall apart. Standing in the shattered remains of my modesty, stood the short troll-chief Pabbi. Although neither of those descriptions was very accurate anymore, but it was easier to equate them with the lie lest my tongue slip in public.

Pabbi slouched a lot more than usual, and the strain of keeping a refugee camp alive was evident on his face. The earthen crystal, the shattered remains of an earth stone, dangled helplessly around his sagging neck, and the futility of their struggle against gravity reminded me of what I was secretly hoping to achieve, both were facing almost impossible odds.

Shock blasted across his aging face as he beheld the mess that we were standing in. The shock lasted only a moment, and his eyes fixed only on Anna. Pabbi was far too wise to display any anger, but his distaste for Anna was evident. it was very clear from his face that he loathed her, and everything that she stood for. It also didn't help that he had killed his adopted grandson.

He spoke with a voice that imitated youth by his standards, old age by ours. "When I felt it I had hoped, but it couldn't have been any other. Girl, you have thirty seconds to explain why you are here before the ground swallows you whole."

I had never seen Pabbi make threats, but his eyes showed that he was very willing to slay my sister. Perhaps the old wars and prejudices had corrupted his mind too.

So Ann quickly recapped what had happened, every few moments stealing a look of terror in my general direction. Once she had finished, Pabbi stepped back and said "Impossible, listen girl it is imperative that you answer this question. The light, when it touched you, did you feel weightless?"

"Yes, like I was floating in a locked space." She replied, a look of utter confusion.= cast upon her fearful face.

Pabbi tore his eyes from her and began pacing in my tent, the ice had no effect as he moved without issue. I could catch very little of what the old troll was saying, but a few phrases floated towards me.

"Impossible… not for centuries...her of all people… Kristoff." Finally he he looked back at Anna and searched her face. After several moments of that, he spoke again. "You have been touched by the all-creator Solaris. I felt the effects of three gods as I was walking by here, not just two, or one. I-" He stopped and looked at me with a mix of terror and confusion.

"What?" I demanded, "Stop looking at me like that!" I turned to Anna, and she had a strange look on her face.

"Elsa," she said "you're glowing."

I lookout down to see my body shine, brighter than any lamp. Amid my inspection, I very faintly heard Pabbi say. "It seems, that you girls have a greater destiny than anyone ever suspected.

Literature note- My statement about the drawing of all things begin inherently abstract is not my own. It is actually the work of a french artist, who drew a picture of a pipe and wrote underneath it ceci n'est pas une pipe. Literally it means, this is not a pipe. I initially read about him in John Green's famous novel The fault in our stars.

Author's note- This is the longest chapter I have written in a while. I have certain obligations that take my time away from me, and I can't write as much as I want to, but I got a lot of free time tonight and I used that to the best of my advantage. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, there are a few more twists and turns before we get to the end. (I swear I am not making this up as I go along) I say this every chapter, but I have yet to say it in a way that I feel truly conveys how I feel. In part I write these stories for myself, but the main reason I write is for you, the reader. I am so very grateful that you put aside the time to read my little fanfiction, and the reviews have been wonderfully kind. (I must confess, that after my first chapter was published, I expected malice-filled reviews about my crappy writing style) I do not deserve all of the wonderful things you say to me, or the number of people who have read my stories. Thank you so much.


	9. A heartfelt Hello

(Anna's POV)

After Pabbi left, Elsa and I just sat in a silence so palpable, it felt as if our very breath was being snuffed fro our lungs. in the minutes that passed, I began to study her face. Her already blonde hair, had bleached itself to an even brighter white, and fell down her shoulders in greasy clumps. Her forehead no bore the unmistakable marks of stress, and bags hung under her eyes, like a testament to the agony she has endured. Her eyes themselves, were by far her most striking feature, as they held the sharpness of an enemy, but the softness of an old friend. It seems that no matter what I do, seh cannot stay angry at me for long. After these very long years, she no longer resembles a princess. Elsa is now a queen in full.

She soon tore her gaze from the ground, and locked eyes with me. All ferocity gone from her eyes, I now saw that which I had loved so dearly. The eyes on the other side of that door looked back at me, and I felt a child again. No longer did the Queen of the fallen kingdom look at me, no longer did the woman I betrayed glare at me. My sister now holds my gaze.

In a voice not unlike someone newly awoken, she muttered "I missed you," That is when my composure shattered.

Everything that I was, did not matter. All of my sins, became irrelevant as I held onto my sister. She gripped onto me with the strength of my father, and the softness of my mother, and in that tent I felt truly safe. For the first time in months I now felt safe, and then the guilt came. Like a tidal wave of agony washing over me and obliterating everything in it's wake. Everything before was just a mere shadow of the true agony that I now felt. I felt as if my hands were coated with blood, and my heart lay heavy with the crimes I had committed. the only force keeping me together, was my sister.

The one I had wounded now so willingly heals me. the one i had betrayed now so willingly protects me. The one I had hated now so willingly loves me. My shortcomings have never been so obvious, with Elsa so flawless, and i so broken. Still sobbing into her tattered dress, I began to call out "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I shouted my apology to the ghosts of those I had killed. I shouted my apology to the subjects I had betrayed, and I shouted my apology to my sister, who strokes my bloodstained hair.

Her hand ran up and down the back of my head, in a gesture not unlike my mother's and in the voice I missed so much, she repeated "It's okay, It's okay." as if simply repeating the words would wash away the venom I had allowed into my shattered soul.

She eventually calmed me down, and when I was able I fell to the edge of her cot. she sat beside me. Even after we parted, she still looked upon me with all of the love and affection as a mother looks upon her child. Once I was able to speak, she began asking into my time in the castle, and the time following it.

I told her of the slaves, and the duke's charming personality, and she listened calmly, never interrupting. i8 told her of escaping the castle, and wandering blindly in the woods until; I heard the sounds of the camp. In the several weeks that followed, I attempted to find a way into the camp, but every time I tried, I would be stopped by something garbed in black. the creature would block my entry, and I would be forced to retreat. I eventually found a way in, by covering my face in a shaw, and walking in a crowd of men and women out gathering supplies. Once my story was done, she nodded calmly.

We were once again united. The impossible sisters, and nothing was going to tear us apart again.

Author's note- I have a favor to ask of you, the reader. After you finish reading this chapter (If you don't get bored and opt out of it) it would mean a lot to me if you could give me some constructive criticism. I am already quite aware that I am not the best writer, so anything that you say is very helpful. thank you for reading my narcissistic indulgences, and my story. I hope you enjoy it.


	10. A Fate Sealed

(The Duke of Weselton's POV)

"It is my understanding that you, Hadrian, let the child queen-escape, and did nothing to stop her. I had such faith that you would not fail youngling, but it seems my faith was misplaced." The Prince of the seventh sky-pillar boomed in my ears, a sound heard only by me. It was this time in the night when he usually contacted me, demanding a report of the days events. It was my understanding that he wanted to know if his powers weren't wasted upon my shoulders. Usually he was content with the information I supplied him, but tonight he was truly furious.

"No… I'm sorry…. If only I had just." I stammered.

"Save your excuses for your servants worm." He said. Each word was calmly spoken but stabbed like a thousand ice-cold daggers to mine noble heart.

"Please… her golden light, it just-" I sputtered.

"Her what? You never mentioned a golden light before, you spoke only of a flash. I had believed you to be incompetent as well as useless." he said.

"It-" I caught myself and forced a calmer tone. "It didn't seem relevant what color it was, my master."

"My gifts would have better suited a stick with how much good you've done me. You have forty-eight hours to find this girl or I'll kill you myself. Is this understood."

I suppressed my fear and replied "Yes master," I felt the familiar drift across the ethereal plane and he was gone. With my mind once again liberated, I was free to embrace what he had said..

I had never thought of what would become of me, if I ever gained power. From a young age I loved it's sweet taste. Being the son of a duke, and now a duke myself, placed the thirst deep within myself. An unquenchable longing that is appeased but never truly defeated. I had always imagined the power, never the cost.

I looked down upon my wrinkled hand, and a small thunderstorm was brewing in my grip. I often asked myself if it was worth it to gain such a useless skill. The answer was now more apparent than ever before.

A tear fell and splattered across the cold stone floors of my now rebuilt castle, and I thought back to how I retrieved my bounty. Did anyone of the villagers cry, or did I kill them before they had the chance. Glancing back at my hand, I noticed the thunderstorm was swelling, and turning bright red. Miniature raindrops no longer fell, but drops of crimson blood. Each drop stained my hand and marked a life I had taken in my drunken rampage. Tomorrow, my drop will join the thousands of others falling in that storm. I will be just another casualty in an endless war.

Unless of course, if I kill the girl. Her name I may not speak, as I have not earned the right to even think it. In that desperate moment, with my life hanging in the balance, I was forced to make a choice. I could sit and wait for my death, or I could go out and torture the queen further. I had stolen her home, her sister, and if I went out tonight, her life as well. the choice was obvious to me, as I walked to my throne and sat down. The chair itself transformed into a tempest, and I awaited my own death.

Author's note- i spent a lot more time on this chapter than any of the others, because I was attempting to take your tips and suggestions into account. I determined a diction and syntax for each character, so that the speaker can be determined even if I leave out the name. I also spent more time proof-reading. I do hope that it is even a slight improvement over the past chapters, and I thank you for your patience on the matter. I also thank you for continuing to amaze me with your wonderful responses, and simply reading my story.


	11. A hero Returns

(Pabbi's POV)

"Silly old fool" I thought to myself, as I made my way underground to the shrine of the earth stone. "Letting your mind go, and falling into the curse. Anna is just as deserving of the honor as anyone else, and Elsa is learning." As I continued to descend, I stopped thinking and allowed myself to focus on the pain growing in my leg, and the power swirling in my breast.

"Looks like being old isn't just affecting my mind" I chuckled to myself as I continued to descend. Each step bringing agony to my overexerted muscles. "One would have thought being a supreme being of the ea- No! You can't let yourself think in that manner. It is this narcissistic indulgence that claimed the others, and I cannot let myself be taken by the war again."

Instead of settling into the old argument, I thought back to the day which Pax Deorum was formed, and we were instructed by solis himself of the difficulty. Despite my other memories faltering, i remember what he said with pristine clarity, as if his words were a small sun resting in the center of my thoughts.

He said, "Children of war, I see now that you are far stronger than your counterparts, as you have refused to indulge your basic desires. I commend your efforts, and wish to ask of your help. My power in this world is fading quickly, as the battle rages. If this realm is to survive, the four twisted ones must all fail. To counteract their selfish goal, I hereby declare thee Pax Deorum defenders of the light.

"Pabbi, you have the first task, and it is incredibly important. You must travel to the northern point, where the earth spread from nothing. There you will reside until the four heroes come forth. The first of the four will experience near death on her third birthday. you must not let her succumb to the frost. Many years later the world itself will freeze, and it is up to you to save her once again. Two years after that, she will develop powers of her own. She must not learn the true nature of her gifts immediately, create a facade for her to believe. The next day she will almost kill another must save this hero as well. If you can do these things, and keep your mind free of the vile, corrupting thoughts, then your task is complete."

I recalled his speech the night that the young girl brought her sister before me. It was at that moment that the first blow against the corrupt gods was struck. Two heroes were saved from their grasp, and both survived to adulthood. The third was far more difficult, as saving them was nearly impossible to do. Although I did, and they are prepared to rejoin the world and take their place as the third hero of legend.

As I completed this final thought, I stepped off of the final step into a small room. It was a compact space about five feet high, with an emerald floating in the center of the room. It was easily two feet wide and four feet tall. This was the sacred earth stone that gave me my power, and being near it filled me with an enjoyable vigor. Upon inspecting the room further, I saw a huddle mass lying upon a cot. Blankets covered it despite the intense heat, and I felt nervous just looking at it. If I hadn't reacted when I did, the third hero would be dead and the world lost.

I was just about to touch it, when it rolled over. Then Kristoff opened his now emerald eyes.

Author's note- I actually have had this planned for a while now, that's why i made such a big deal about all of the messages I got about kristoff being dead. In a few days I'm going to get some time off, so that means better, longer stories. (Warning, when I say better, I mean that I will have time to proofread, not that I'll magically stop writing at a third grade (Primary School) level.)


	12. A Hero in Stone

(Kristoff's POV)

After the fire, (which Pabbi told me was caused by a leak in a gas lamp) i was shocked to wake up underground. I was scared, confused, and all I wanted to do was get out. Then I saw the emerald. A beautiful magical thing that filled my soul with a fullness that I had never experienced before. At the time I had no idea what had happened, but Pabbi later explained it to me.

Two weeks after the fire, when the burns began to heal, Pabbi announced it was time to tell me what truly happened. He started out calmly, but slowly transitioned into a tangle of nerves.

"It's time for me to tell you what really happened two weeks ago" He began.

"I know what happened, a gas lamp exploded and Anna died." I responded in a voice that was not so much breaking as already broken.

"I am sorry, that is not what happened. I am a fool in my old age, and thought to circumvent the circumstances with a lie. Anna is in fact alive, although she has betrayed her kingdom she-"

"NO!" I yelled "She would never do that!"

"I understand your position child but I would very much appreciate you letting me finish." He responded in the voice he reserved solely for scolding.

"I am sorry Pabbi, it's just… I never thought… nevermind."

"She fled the wrath of the kingdom, and we are currently trying to bring her home. We do not know where she is hiding, but we will bring her back. You were very close to the blast, and you almost didn't make it. " I glanced quickly toward my wounds just beginning to scar "but we saved you. We couldn't save you with normal means however, there were complications." He stopped speaking for a moment, but then quickly said without warning "Move those stones over there!"

As if by it's own accord, my right hand flew out toward the stones. Each one of them flew into the ceiling and lodged there. I was amazed by this simple act that defied everything I had ever learned.

"How… how did I do that?" I asked in a state of awe.

"When we saved you, we imbued a portion of our magic inside of you. Instead of a ethereal connection to your magic, similar to Elsa, you have a physical one. A stone shard was embedded in your body, meaning that your powers will never waver, and you will be more powerful than both Elsa and Anna."

"What do you mean Anna? She doesn't have powers."

"Oh, I simply meant that both of them combined could never overpower you. You clearly saw that Anna is necessary for Elsa to manage her powers, that is what I was referring to." He stammered. Someone about his statement left me strangely unfulfilled, but I chose to ignore it. He was probably still shocked by Anna's betrayal of Arendelle. I chose not to worry about it.

He continued on, "In any sort, it is necessary that you begin training right away. We do not need another incident, so you must stay down here. Down here it is impossible for you to hurt anyone, and you may recover rapidly in constant connection to the earth stone. Oh!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"What, what is it Pabbi? Pabbi?" I asked suddenly nervous. I then looked down and noticed the golden light surrounding my chest. I looked up the Pabbi to see if I should be frightened, but he looked more content than anything else. He spoke only to say:

"A hero has been chosen"

Author's note- I'm sick so if this chapter is absolutely terrible, I'm going to blame it on that. also I would like to explain Pabbi's choices in this chapter. This before he realizes that magical prejudices are to blame for him hating Anna. The magical prejudices are predetermined rivalries formed with the creation of the world. All magical creatures have a disposition to loathe anyone of the opposite affiliation. Pabbi, Anna, and even Elsa struggle with this as they fight not to loathe each other. This is a primary conflict in the story and is the reason for Anna's betrayal during the battle of the white Castle. Thank you for taking the time to read this lengthy author's note and this excessively lengthy story.


	13. The Bigger They Are

(Anna's POV)

I was given a day to recover, and on the next morning a meeting was called in the middle of camp. Pabbi, Olaf, Elsa, Albert (Representing the people of Arendelle) and one of the black-ghost things, and I met around the fire. Albert looked at me with something that mirrored disgust, and did nothing to hide it. I tried to show him something that looked apologetic, but it only seemed to infuriate him more.

Once we had all met around the fire, Albert opened everything up with "What is she doing here," Every word rang with contempt. The loathing he felt towards me was almost tangible, i suppose there was no use wondering if he knew what I did.

"Peace Albert, she has proven remorseful of her actions, and has done nothing since to make me question her loyalty to the cause, or to Arendelle." Pabbi spoke. I was amazed that he sided with me, especially after how he spoke to me yesterday. It made me wonder for a moment what had happened inside of his little hovel.

Albert didn't look satiated, but didn't say anything further. I turned my attention to the floating black creatures. It appeared that they were helping us, but I still asked Pabbi anyway.

"Pabbi? What are those things?" The creature flicked itself in a motion that seemed annoyed, but Pabbi still answered anyway.

"These, are called Tenebrae Noctis. In your language that means Night shadows. They only seek balance, so you have nothing to fear from them." Something about them made me uneasy, but I banished the thought for now.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but a loud screech echoed throughout the forest. Everyone around the fire seemed alarmed, but for some reason the sound calmed me. We all looked up at the sky in unison, and saw a streak of flame etch itself into the fabric of reality. At it's head, sat none other than Oriens. I watched my Pheonix with wonder as it beautifully glided down to rest upon my shoulder. As I was about to turn my attention back to the meeting, I noticed a stick fly by and almost hit him. Olaf stood on the other edge of the fire, crystalline snow still falling on his shoulders, trying to figure out how to throw his other arm at Oriens. Oriens screeched at him, and Olaf went and hid behind Elsa. Elsa and I shared a laugh before turning our attention back to the matter at hand.

"Ahem" Elsa said, suppressing a smile "Back to freeing Arendelle. From what we can learn from Anna's reports, we can expect to see storm golems guarding the main entrance. They-"

Albert interjected "What are storm golems?"

"Oh, they are creatures entirely comprised of the air, living thunderstorms. Picture Olaf made out of clouds, just a lot bigger." Elsa responded, admittedly a lot calmer than I would have been.

"Okay thanks"

"If Anna, and I combine our powers, we should be able to get in and overpower the duke."

"Hold on, we aren't just going to let you two go in alone. Arendelle belongs to all of us, and we can't have Anna lose it again and start this whole mess over." Albert stated.

"I started this whole thing, it's my job to clean it up. Ever since that weird light, I haven't been feeling the usual things that come along with these powers. Also, you and your militia won't do much good. This is a magical fight, and can't risk anyone else getting hurt because of me. I'm already responsible for one death, I'm not going to kill anyone else." As I finished, I noticed Pabbi giving me a strange look. It wasn't anger, or sadness, it was pride. It confused me, but not enough for me to ask about it.

"I agree… with the girlssss" the Tenebrae Noctis said." I sssshall follow, and assssissst in any way… I can."

"I find no fault in the plan, as long as everything goes correctly, at this time tomorrow Arendelle shall be under it's rightful owners." Pabbi nodded.

"I don't like it, but I wouldn't have been useful anyway." Albert acknowledged.

"It's settled then, we ride in the morning. tomorrow, Arendelle will rise."

Author's note- I have been working on a secret project recently. One of you knows what it is. (only because you suggested it) It will be a chapter following the finale of this story. (Meaning at the end of The Throne Of Storms) i will also be including a cheat-sheet for all of the Frozen gods, and a list of the prophecies from The Burning Heart. As always thank you for continuing to read my absolutely appalling fanfiction, and for being patient with me. I would never have made it this far in the story without your support, and your very kind reviews. Thank you.


	14. And The Higher they Stand

(The Duke Of Weselton's POV)

I must say that I have lived a life fraught with cowardice at every turn, but no trial could have prepared me for the agony I endured upon that throne. There is a special kind of torture in waiting for death, and doing nothing about it. A torment that worms its way from the very corners of your consciousness to bring you to your knees. I spent the first several hours of my ordeal fighting it off, sitting calmly upon my chair in an attempt to unmake myself. It was inevitable however, that my nerve failed me. I fell apart like one falls asleep, slowly and then all at once.

The flood gates dissolved and every ounce of guilt fell upon me. An entire life of weakness and fear breeds no happy soul. I certainly had to shortage of traumatizing events to torture myself with, least of all my time in power. In order to preserve my sanity, I began to tell myself the story of how I became the duke. If there were gods, then my confessions were numerous.

It started on the day I truly became a man. My father was a farmer in our village, and as with all farm families, I became a "man" at fifteen. It was the age in which boys were able to help their fathers with farm work. On their fifteenth birthday, they were invited personally to see the Duke of Weselton up in his castle. This was a point I was still know as Elrik.

On my fifteenth birthday I was invited to see the duke. The duke was not a very thin man, but was in no way greedy. He stepped lightly, and had wrinkles at his eyes. I stepped into his hall and he greeted me as an equal. As we were about to eat, he waited for me to sit down first. I had never met a kinder man.

After our meal, he began to explain my duties as a farmer. Most of the information was remedial, but I listened quite intently anyway. After several minutes of laughing at his jokes, and listening to his instructions, I noticed a shadow near the wall. This shadow defied all meaning as it stuck not to the wall, but rose and fell in the air. The shadow began to move very quickly toward the duke, and before I could warn him, passed right through him. The duke sat still, and I was almost certain that he was unharmed, but then all of the color drained from his skin and he fell to the ground. It may have just been the adrenaline, but as he passed, I heard "For the prophecy."

My father was named duke, and after five years he died of disease. I took up the role of duke at twenty, but I had no youth in my eyes. too many years of staring at every shadow had stolen all of the light from my eyes, and fear stole my heart. I walked as a husk of a man. I remained that way for thirty years, up until now.

I suppose i need not look any further for the shadow in the darkness, for I am the night. The whitest of castles could not vanquish the spots from my hands. It may be for the best that I am dying tonight. Once the Air Prince kills me, there will be nobody to prevent Elsa from taking the throne. the thirst for power blinded me before, but she has potential as a ruler. arendelle has a bright future under her reign. I am also anxious to see what turns out of her sister. If there is an afterlife, I would love to gaze upon the people I saved. As I mourned the people I killed.

I sat silently for a few more moments, before a jarring crash shattered my thoughts. "No, no, please don't, no!" As I had suspected, I noticed two groups marching from the forest. One was a horde of snow and ice creatures. No two looked alike, but all of them bore a weapon of some sort. The other group were creatures quite the opposite. Beings of fire buzzed and flew around. Each one seemed wild and uncontrollable, but always stayed within the groups. At the heads were the two people I wished to never see near this castle again. Anna and Elsa marched like sisters once again, beings bound tighter and more secure than blood. I wonder if the golden light had anything to do with their sudden change in behavior.

Panic took over, and I began to frantically search for ways to keep them away from the castle. I could fight them off, but then they would only return until either of us was defeated. I could block the entrance, but that would only delay their arrival.

They were at the city limits, naturally they met no resistance. I eventually settled on my favored method of resolving disputes: my voice.

"Anna, Elsa, please turn back. I am trying so very hard to save you, please just wait another day. I cannot explain, but please turn away." If anything my please hardened their resolve, and they moved faster than ever before.

I had no other choice now, they had made it to the gates. The only way to save them, was to bring the castle down before they could get inside. I placed my hands on a white stone pillar, and pulled down my white fortress, directly on top of me.

Author's note- I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be the final chapter of The Throne Of Storms. The story will not be over, there is still a lot to tell. I would be lying if I said that I had even an inkling of it planned. I must confess that I have no idea what a chapter will hold, until I sit down to write it. Occasionally there is premeditation, but most of the time I just write. Thank you for continuing to read my improvised story, and I hope that you enjoy it.


	15. The harder They Fall

(Anna's POV)

"That coward" I said bitterly out loud. "He's trying to bring the entire castle down rather than face us. Elsa, can't you do something about this?"

"Yes, just let me focus for a moment." She responded, and proceed to contort her face as if she had smelled something repulsive. After a few moments, the shaking of the castle stopped, and debris stopped falling. Momentarily reassured, I released a breath and allowed myself to calm down.

"What did you do?" I asked in an attempt to delay the meeting. I had nearly killed Elsa last time, and I was afraid that it would happen again.

"I froze the supports. it won't hold forever, but it will buy us enough time to do what we came to do." She explained. I carefully noted how she said "Do what we need to do." Rather than "Kill the murderous scumbag who should be beat over the head with angry cactuses." I suppose she learned how to be calm that when preparing to be queen.

The beautiful white stone doors stood before us, utterly betraying the evil we would find within. They stood not only menacingly, but also welcoming. I almost wanted to- Stop! I forced that thought from my mind, I'm here for a reason and cannot allow myself to be corrupted again.

A jarring noise shook my from my thoughts. It sounded like a glass being smashed. It was followed by several more. I was shocked however to find out that it wasn't coming from the battle below, but from within the castle. It sounded like the Duke Of Weselton was having a temper tantrum.

"Well I suppose we should not keep him waiting." Elsa stated with no more emotion than if she were commenting on a meal. She pushed the door open. It occurred to me that she may not have been as calm as she appeared.

Swallowing my apprehension, I shoved myself through the door and stepped inside to a very strange sight.

The Duke Of Weselton was sobbing. Large tears dropped and bounced against the floor, but the Duke took no notice of them. He just sat there, tears streaming down his face, staring blankly at the floor. The slam of the door closing on itself, seemed to shake him from his stupor, but only just.

"I was trying to save you." He muttered. Anna struggled to hear what he was saying.

"You have a very opinion of your abilities Duke." Elsa stated coldly.

"I was not trying to save you from me, I was trying to save you from him." He promised, but then sank to the floor as new sobs racked his body.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" I asked, genuinely afraid.

"Do not bother with his ramblings. If he speaks the truth, we will work together. If not, then he is dealt with." She answered instead of the Duke.

The Duke began to sob even harder, if that were at all possible, and began to mutter the words "I'm so sorry".

Anything further was interrupted by a whoosh of wind. I turned to see what it was, and was greeted by a young man. Well physically he looked young, but his eyes were so much older. Thousands of years must have passed under his steady unblinking stare. Blonde hair fell to his shoulders, and robes the color of the sky billowed around him. His clothes seemed to be a real time weather report, as they fluttered with dark storm clouds. Lightning struck somewhere outside, but a flash flew across his torso.

He walked forward with the swagger of a king, and looked down upon the Duke. "Pitiful creature, but he did his task well. He brought you to me, and now I may do what this useless trash could not do."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, equally confused and terrified.

"Oh must I explain everything? I would have thought that the princess of Fire might be at the very least mildly intelligent. If I must indulge your ignorance, let us do so with a story." He waved his hands and the air behind both Elsa and I hardened. I felt myself pushed downward into a sitting motion, as though I were in an armchair. the air was comfortable and supported my weight, but I had never felt less like sitting. I looked to Elsa and saw her face rest in a controlled mask. no emotion was visible in her cheeks, but her eyes glared with a frozen fury.

"Well now that we are all comfortable-" Elsa breathed out sharply "- it is time you all learn why your precious city fell. So it all started several months ago, when this man visited me in my tower. I am Ventus's most trusted helpers, so I get a castle all to myself. Well he barged in and threw himself at my feet begging for powers.'I'll help you destroy Elsa, and you can have Arendelle all to yourself" He added in a cheap imitation of the duke's voice, laughed a mirthless laugh, and proceeded with his story. "I obliged him, purely because your father was a thorn in my side. He and your mother always found a way of popping up whenever it was most inconvenient. After I had them killed, quite indirectly of course it would not do to have someone like myself asking favors of a Pruina worshiper, I always thought that you two would attempt to take up your parent's work. Elsa with your powers, you could actually have been a threat.

"Do not despair child" He said speaking directly to me" I was not aware of your powers at the time, forgive me for not taking them into account. Well the town falls and this disgrace takes the throne. You and your sister are nowhere to be found. Once you returned, and after that little stunt you pulled with the light, I told Hadrian to find you or forfeit his own life. I was surprised to see that he actually succeeded."

"So, where does that leave us now?" I asked attempting to imitate the carefree demeanor of the apparition.

"Well, I sadly must inform you that I cannot tolerate your further existence." Before I could comprehend what he had said, I was thrust to my feet and a lighting bolt shot toward my chest. Self- preservation took hold and I caught it in a wall of fire, that seemed to ignite from nowhere.

"Ah, you are educated. Far more worthy of my attention than Hadrian. Although I cannot allow you to live longer." He shot several bursts of lightning at both Elsa and I, but we were both able to save ourselves at the last moment.

The apparition didn't look angry, in fact he looked delighted. He shook with glee with every bolt he threw. After several minutes he showed no signs of tiring, but Elsa and I began to slow down. I was aware that outlasting him was impossible, so I needed to take him out quickly.

I hurled a fireball at him, but he flicked it away as if no more an annoyance than a fly. He heaved a sigh of boredom, and then stretched out both of his hands. the air tightened around my throat, and Elsa seemed to be having the same problem as her hands flew up to her neck.

My vision blurred, and my lungs cried out for air. Each cry becoming more feeble by the second. Suddenly a stone flew from somewhere and hit the godling in the forehead. He broke concentration and Elsa and I fell to our knees. We were both gasping for breath, so we didn't see him enter. I forced myself to my feet to look upon my new ally. Dirty blonde hair covered his face, and his chocolate eyes appeared as if they could see right through you. the most notable feature of all, was the blinding golden light that surrounded him, not unlike the light that I saw around Elsa. I stared at him for a while, as he looked familiar. I couldn't figure out who he was though, and decided that I didn't know him.

I looked back at the apparition, who now seemed to be terrified.

"No… No… No!" He shouted and then dissolved into air.A window flew open and then he was gone. I looked back at my ally, intending to thank him for his help, but the words caught in my throat.

He looked to me and appeared shocked. Once I saw that face, I knew at once whom I was looking towards.

"I am going to kill Pabbi" Kristoff said.

Author's note-I haven't been writing much due to the increasing workload I seem to have no difficulty in accumulating. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, I placed an emphasis on characters rather than plot, in an attempt to bring depth to the story. Thank you for indulging the whims of my present mind, and for reading my story. I am very glad to have the opportunity to entertain you.


	16. Chapter 16

(Anna's POV)

Kristoff stood above me, looking down at me with a surprised look. He looked down on me with a concealed anger. I was not so collected.

"No… no no no. You're dead. You, I mean I… You died. I was there I… I killed you." I stammered, but then I realized what must be happening. "Oh… Oh! This is a trick isn't it. Another golem or something. Who sent you fake-Kristoff? This is really cruel, I only just got over killing you. I saw you throw rocks, was it Petra? Petra must have sent you. Was it Petra?"

I whirled around, my dress flapping around me. I stormed over to a window, opened it, and screamed into the sky. "Petra! Petra! Why would you do this to me? What have I ever done to you? If this is about that weird light then I'm sorry."

"Is she okay?" I heard Kristoff mutter to Elsa behind me

"She's your wife"

I waited a few minutes and when nothing happened, I stormed back over to Kristoff. I threw myself down into a cross-legged position and said "Explain."

"Well" He began "I remember the gas fire and-"

"Not a gas fire, it was a me-fire. Continue."

"Fine, I remember the you-fire. I woke up later underground with Pabbi. He told me that he just barely saved me, and that you set off the gas-fire, and ran away. The only way that he could save me, was to shove a portion of the earth crystal into my chest. After a while I recovered. I still have a nasty scar though."

"Yes that is true. I kind-of exploded when we kissed. I ran away to learn how to control my powers. After a very long stint in which I felt as if I was burning alive, I had full control." I explained.

"I had a portion like that, except I felt as if I were being crushed. I suppose our bodies have to adapt before we can use our powers."

"You haven't told us why you joined us today." Elsa said.

"This morning Pabbi came down and told me that he had something to confess to me. He said that he had been keeping what had happened in Arendelle a secret, because he knew that I would run to help. He wanted to make sure that I could control my powers before I went to fight him" He gestured towards a sobbing mass on the floor. "He told me that you two were already on your way, so I came to make sure you were okay."

"Quick, what is your reindeer's name?" I asked him.

"Sven, is he alright?"

"He's fine. Why did you follow me the night we met?"

"I wanted a new sled. You blew mine up."

"What was your"

"Arendelle ice-master and deliverer"

"Yep it's the real Kristoff." I confirmed. All at once every feeling of doubt or guilt in my body ebbed away. Leaving behind a vibrant warmth that filled my soul and drowned all sorrow. Happiness flowed through my veins and relief permeated my being.

"Anna?" Elsa said nervously.

"What?" I asked unable to contain my smile.

"Unless you plan on burning down this castle too, I would suggest calming down." Elsa said with a light laugh.

I glanced over at the lanterns on the walls, and noticed that each one was burning over ten feet in the air. The ice holding the ceiling up was beginning to melt.

"oh… sorry. Kristoff could you give us a hand?" I asked. He obliged in throwing his arms up into the air. Solid stone supports ruptured the floor and flew up to meet the roof.

"One problem still remains. What do we do with him?" Elsa asked. The Duke calmed down and looked up expectantly awaiting his judgement.

"I know." Kristoff said "We kill him. He's responsible for thousands of deaths. the blood of Arendelle is on his hands."

"He tried to save us. Doesn't that count for anything?" I asked.

"No!" Elsa responded. A cruel look in her eye. "We have to kill him."

Kristoff smiled and stepped forward. Before he could do anything, a blinding light erupted from the Duke. It quickly cooled to a dim golden glow.

"Well I suppose this settles it." Kristoff said. "We take him to Pabbi."

Author's note- I'm free of the usual restraints that keep me from writing. I have a lot of time to myself now that I have taken a brief break from my classes. I have decided to put more effort into making my stories grammatically correct, as I have noticed obvious errors in my previous ones. I also put more effort into character development, and giving each character depth. I also included a list of gods so that my stories can be understood.

Solaris- sun God

Solumque- Fire goddess

Petra- Stone and earth

Pruina-water

Ventus-Air

Pax Deorum- Sun worshippers (Revolutionaries)

Tenebrae Noctis-Night Shadows


	17. It begins

(Kristoff's POV)

We started the slow march into the forest, to rejoin Pabbi. As we walked, we were able to see that the battle that raged in the rubble of Arendelle, was coming to a close. Every servant of air had been defeated, and Anna and Elsa's elementals were combing the streets searching for stragglers.

I looked back at our group. Anna was striding forward as if she had won a wonderful prize. I loved looking at her walk, but I tore my gaze to look at Elsa. She was striding forward as if the filth standing between them didn't exist. She did however break her mask to shoot contemptuous glares at the Duke whenever she thought we weren't looking. The Duke was still wiping the remnants of tears from his cheeks. He looked only too happy to die. a wish I would happily fulfill if this light turned out to be a hoax.

We marched on, and soon the dark overhang of the forest clouded our view of the sun. I look out into the darkness and saw shadows begin to stir. I would have been frightened if I hadn't already been aware of their existence.

"Fat lot of good they were." I pointed out as everyone else noticed them too. "They didn't even help"

"It's their job to maintain the balance" Elsa said. "We didn't need their help. You jumped in to turn the odds in our favor"

"Hmph, that's what I'm afraid of" I said

"Don't they seem a bit restless to you" Anna said breaking out of her joyous stupor.

"No more than usual" Elsa replied. "They're a bit excitable when they are in darkness.

We walked silently for a while longer. The darkness grew heavy and soon began to press on our backs. It felt not as if we were walking through a forest, but swimming through a lake. Every step was a challenge, and it was finally blissful relief when we stepped out into the clearing.

"Would've thought that we would have a welcome home party." Elsa pointed out.

"Or a 'we are glad that you didn't die and now we are free to return back to our lives' party" Anna said now as somber as the rest of us.

"Okay this is getting creepy" I said as I started to walk into the camp. It was odd. No fires were lit. No kids were playing. No old people were swapping stories. I only saw this camp for a moment, but it was far happier than it was now.

I eventually stumbled upon a familiar face. I saw the obvious shell of my adoptive mother: Bulda. I moved over to her boulder, and placed a hand on her back. It felt off right away. What should have felt warm, was now cold and withered. The stone melted away to reveal her form, lying against the frozen ground. She wasn't dead, but she looked very weak.

"Bulda… Bulda, wake up" I commanded, as desperation coursed through my veins. Her eyelids fluttered, to reveal her stone black eyes. Recognition lit up her face.

"Kristoff, my baby boy." She said weakly. She coughed a light cough then continued. "I am so proud of you, I love… you" Her eyelids drooped, and she saw no more.

"Bulda…Bulda!" I shook her vigorously, as if I could forcefully bring her back into this world. She remained as she lay, as cold as stone. Wiping hot tears from my eyes, I turned back to see Anna and Elsa watch me with concern. A tear rolled down Ana's cheek, and the Duke started sobbing violently on the floor.

I turned towards him, and my sorrow found comfort in anger. I strode toward the Duke with murder in my heart. The ground quaked under my feet, and before long I had my hands clenched around his throat.

"It's your fault!" I cried "If you hadn't taken Arendelle, I could have protected her. I could have saved her, but you loved your power. You loved to kill, now feel what you have done to thousands before you."

"Enough!" A commanding voice boomed out from behind me. I let go of the Duke, and he fell to the ground gasping. I turned around, and saw Pabbi walking towards me. He eventually reached a jagged tear in the earth, and looked to me expectantly.

I looked around, and saw cracks in the ground shooting out from where I stood. The closest looked to be twenty feet deep. I focused on the earth mending itself, and once I heard a satisfied grunt from Pabbi, I knew I had succeeded.

Pabbi walked over to me, and whacked me across the leg with his cane.

"He is not to blame for what happened to Bulda, I am." Pabbi said solemnly.

"You killed her?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, but I might as well have. I allowed the Tenebrae Noctis into our camp, hoping as an old man foolishly hopes, that they will remain on our side. I should have known that they would betray us.

"You three frighten them, Anna most of all. They would never dare to strike whilst you three were here. I apologize for not letting you know that Kristoff was alive, I once again had hoped as an old man hopes, that we had time.

"Once you had all left, they swarmed and were all distracted, and in an act of complete foolishness, I abandoned the Earth stone that is our power. Whilst I was fighting, a lone Tenebrae creeped down into our home, and shattered the stone. My powers are gone."

"I don't mean to be rude, but how did you alone survive?" Elsa asked.

"Ah, to answer that I would be revealing a secret older than most remember. Thousands of years ago when humans first began to walk, a group of them stumbled upon me. I was alone at the time, and they were interested in me. They called me a troll, and devised myths about me. I, in my power, sought to comply with these myths. If they were to realize who I really was, the events would be catastrophic. I hid the earth stone deep underground, and created dozens of elementals.

"Those elementals survived and grew for thousands of years. I thought then to believe that they were trolls, and I helped the myth grow. The Bulda you knew was not a fifty year old troll, but a thousand year old golem." Pabbi finished and looked at me sadly.

I looked at him blankly. "I need a minute I said." and walked away. I forced myself to accept that the world I grew up in didn't exist. I was standing at home with a group of strangers. I turned back to Pabbi. "Any other life changing news that you would care to reveal to me? What does all of this golden light mean?"

Pabbi looked at me apologetically, and said softly "I think you better come inside. I have much more to explain to you."

Author's note- I hope that you enjoyed that little twist, even if it wasn't exactly a delightful turn of events. The next chapter will serve as the inciting incident for the rest of the story, and all of this confusion will be explained. Thank you for enduring the story up to this point, and I am so very glad that I have the opportunity to write for you. As always, Thank You.

Solaris- sun God

Solumque- Fire goddess

Petra- Stone and earth

Pruina-water

Ventus-Air

Pax Deorum- Sun worshippers (Revolutionaries)

Tenebrae Noctis-Night Shadows (Imagine a dementor, but much darker)


	18. The prophecy

(Anna's POV)

I knew that I was supposed to be shattered, destroyed, by the realization that the trolls were nothing more than rocks animated to fulfill a myth, but I could not surpass the euphoria of Kristoff being back. It was however his hour of sadness, so I mangled my face into an acceptable mask of sadness, and followed Pabbi down to his home.

Pabbi took the lead down the lead down the great stone staircase. His eyes remained firmly planted on the road ahead, as if frightened to look back at mirrored his expression, although it was difficult to ascertain whether he was was even aware that we were with him. I turned back to Elsa, and saw her gently guide a shaking Duke down the with us, often shooting me apprehensive looks. It almost looked as if she had forgiven the Duke, but on closer inspection, I saw that she was digging her nails into his shoulder.

The walk took several hours, and as we descended, the air began to press on us as it did in the forest. Step after step we walked until my legs felt like jelly, and a pain tore at my side. Everyone seemed to be having with the trouble except for Kristoff, he looked as if nothing could tear him from his insuperable sorrow.

The hollow stairway eventually opened up into a very small room. The ceiling was obviously designed for troll height rather than human height, so all of us were forced into a slouching position. He led us past that room into one with a slightly higher roof, and a large amount of open space. Several deep emerald green stones lay broken around the floor, and each carried a center of darkness. The remains of the Earth stone were depressingly beautiful. A tattered bed lay in the corner, and a table with four ramshackle chairs were thrown haphazardly to the side.

"Sit" Pabbi ordered, and we all obeyed. He went into another room, and from inside I heard the grunts of heavy labor. He returned moments later with a stool no taller than my knee, and threw it down in front of us.

"I am not as young as I used to be, a trait you are no doubt accustomed to my dear Hadrian." Said Pabbi softly with a little Duke seemed surprised both to being addressed, and that Pabbi knew his real name. Elsa and Kristoff looked indignant at the kindness in his words, but Pabi ignored them.

"I am aware that all of you have, at some point, experienced the golden light. Anna your's came to you in a period of great anger. Elsa your's came in great happiness. Kristoff your's came in hate, and Hadrian your's came from fear."

"So we summoned them?" Elsa asked.

"Yes and no." Pabbi responded. "Yes you activated them yourself, but no one but you four could have used them. Each of you had the power in you since birth. Once I learned of anna's light I was both afraid and angry. The old curse has been very tricky to circumvent, and I find it difficult to resist the lull of the the old ways. I shall explain that first.

"Anna you are no doubt aware of the hatred you sometimes feel towards your sister. Yes, that isn't you. That is Solumque speaking through you. Once you received your powers, you were drawn into the war as old as time. You are designed to hate and revile all things of water and ground" Pabbie explained.

"Recently I haven't had any trouble at all. I love her, she is my sister." Anna said

Pabbie chuckled "As we are all aware. There is certainly a bond between you two, that is only rivaled between you and Kristoff." If Kristoff could smile he would have. Although his dark eyes merely lightened for a moment, only to give way back to the infinite depths of grief.

"I was frightened when you glowed, because that meant the prophecy has begun." He moved around the underground bunker for a while longer, and then focused on a patch of dirt in the corner. He limped over to it, and then with great difficulty, brushed away the surface to reveal an antiquated chest. He flipped it open, and grabbed what was inside, and carried it back to us. I noticed the smell of rotting parchment, and saw that what he was carrying was no less than a tattered scroll. He sat down roughly and began to explain further.

"Thousands of years ago, we begged Solaris for an end to the war. He had no control over the minor gods, as they had created Earth as their battlefield. He did however give us a chance to free ourselves. He promised to bless specific individuals adept at magical power, and they would have the ability to remove the God's control over our world. The golden light you experienced was the blessing of Solaris, you have been marked as heroes. Yes even you Hadrian."

"What does the scroll say specifically?" Asked Kristoff who appeared to be absolutely terrified at the thought of being a hero of prophecy.

Pabbi cleared his throat, opened the scroll, and began to read. "When the world sits frail and sick, five champions shalt be hand picked. Each one a brand of magic wield, and those five shall be the shield. First revealed shall be the flame, she shall never lose her aim. Next of those will be the frost, her life is won but city lost. After her shall be the stone, surrounded by friends, but always alone. After him may be the air, hate by all, but treated fair. Last of the five, the sun doth rise. After the fight and the settled score, no man alive may tell of the war. Be aware when the dust dies, it is unclear who survives."

We were all silent for a moment. Each of us looking to each other for comfort.

I eventually broke the silence. "So who is the fifth member that we know oh so much about?"

"I do not know." Pabbi replied. "I have told you all that I learned from Solaris himself and the prophecy. One thing is clear however, it is up to you to save us."

"Great!" Kristoff shouted out suddenly. "Great that is fantastic! Send us out into the world to fight, get this, gods! No real training, no edge. All we have is a dusty piece of paper that doesn't even bother to tell us if we win or not! Well it'll be more interesting that way. You and your buddy Solaris can have yourself a laugh watching all of us fail. Is this what you do to people for fun? You kill their parents and send them on an unbeatable quest? Fine, well I'm not playing along. Nope, good seeing you, goodbye." At that he stormed out of the room, and we heard the distant sound of footsteps stomping on stone stairs.

"He will adjust." Pabbi declared. "He has to, or all hope is lost."

Author's note- Thank you for reading the final chapter to a Throne of Storms, the story will resume in "The Daughter Of The Sun." I have been preparing for this one for a became the ultimate goal around chapter 7 of A Burning Heart. Although if the person who wrote the first few chapters of a burning heart could see what I've done to their precious story, I' not sure what they would say. Anyway I am very glad that have have put aside the time to read my modest fanfiction. Thank you for all of the support you give, and I am very glad to have the opportunity to share this story with you. As always thank you.

Solaris- sun God

Solumque- Fire goddess

Petra- Stone and earth

Pruina-water

Ventus-Air

Pax Deorum- Sun worshippers (Revolutionaries)

Tenebrae Noctis-Night Shadows (Imagine Dementors physically. They have none of the properties that dementors have. They are also a few shades darker than the cloaks that dementors wear, imagine cloaked darkness)


	19. Eat Our Food Parody of Let It Go

Explanation- About a month ago, I was talking with someone about one of my stories. He mentioned that when I said "White castle" he immediately thought of the fast food restaurant, and not a medieval structure only white. As a joke I sang a few bars of the song below, and he asked me to finish it. I happily agreed. Here I present, "Let it Go" changed to "Eat our food" Enjoy. (Disclaimer- I would have sung this if I could hit half of the bars that Idina Menzel could. I don't know how she does it.)

There are no burgers on the mountain tonight

Not a bun to be seen

A kingdom of healthy eaters,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

Just have some sliders or at least eat a few fries

I can save you all, I'll succeed or die!

Just come on in, And have a seat

Order's up and it is quite a treat

Salad, can't surpass, meals like these

OI our food ain't free!

Eat our food, Eat our food

Can't fill your bellies anymore

Eat our food, Eat our food

You can't leave we've locked the door!

we don't care

how much you weigh

Let the grill burn on,

White castle's back and it's here to stay!

It's funny how these habits

Makes portions seem so small

And no that you can't leave us

You'll eat them all

Once you're finished, your meal through

Come on up and order two

No money, no food, You can't pay me, well I guess you're free!

Eat our food, Eat our food

Can't fill your bellies anymore

Eat our food, Eat our food

You can't leave we've locked the door!

Here we stand

And here you'll stay

Let the grill burn on!

If ever you feel hunger come around

Your belly rumbling, oh how we love that sound

we can fill you up and we can do it fast

Then you will never leave,

Unless you've got no cash!

Eat our food, Eat our food

Can't hold your bellies anymore

Eat our food, Eat our food

You can't leave we've locked the door

Here we stand

look at all the money we made

Let the grill burn on,

White castle's back and it's here to stay!


End file.
